City Lights and Fireworks
by Koizumi Mizuki
Summary: It's the night of the summer festival, but thanks to Aikawa the lovers aren't allowed to go out. Instead, Misaki decides to spend his time at home looking at the festival, not aware of the fact that he doesn't have to be all alone. One-shot, PWP.


**My 5th story on this account :D This was another request.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**City Lights and Fireworks**

The night sky was filled with bright stars as Misaki gazed up from the balcony. There was a festival going on in Tokyo, but because of Akihiko's work they didn't have the chance to go out and check out the city. They had actually planned to go together, but Akihiko had forgotten about an important deadline and was threatened by Aikawa, who had sworn to kill him if he couldn't give her the manuscript the next morning. Needless to say, Akihiko had locked himself in his office to get the last thirty pages done, entirely against his own will.

It wasn't as though Misaki hadn't seen it coming, but his disappointment didn't falter. He had secretly been hoping he could enjoy the night with his lover and have fun at the festival. Luck didn't seem to be on his side.

With a sigh, he took a step forward and stared at the countless city lights. Shades of red, yellow and green decorated the buildings and streets. Even from the top floor of the building, Misaki could spot the paper lanterns that hung from the trees and lampposts. It was a beautiful and almost magical sight.

It was such a shame Akihiko didn't have the chance to see it; he would love it for sure. The scenery was quite romantic.

Misaki's face lit up at the thought. He wished Akihiko could watch everything with him. Festivals were always nice, as they made the city more beautiful with all the pretty lights and fireworks. It made the brunet feel all happy and warm inside and he treasured that feeling.

Momentarily, the young man closed his eyes and felt a cool breeze caress his face and bare arms. The air made his hair dance lightly, a few seconds getting in his face. It drained all of his thoughts, allowing him to get lost in the moment.

The moment was disturbed by a pair of muscular arms wrapping themselves around Misaki's waist. The brunet glanced over his shoulder and was met with his lover's face. Akihiko's eyes were half-lidded out of tiredness, but his lips were shaped into a small smile. He rested his head on the other's shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

Misaki smiled faintly at the small, loving gesture and looked back.

"I finished work," Akihiko muttered as he continued kissing Misaki's neck.

"That's good. Aikawa-san will be happy if you hand in the story tomorrow."

Akihiko smirked against the other's skin. "I'm sure you are happy I finished as well."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't you remember the look on your face when I told you I had a lot of work to do tonight? You looked so disappointed back then, as though you couldn't stand spending your time without me."

"That's simply because I wanted to go to the festival," Misaki lied, trying not to give his lover a huge ego boost.

As usual, Akihiko saw right through his lies. "You could have gone by yourself if you really wanted to go."

"…Going alone would be boring."

"So that does mean that you wanted to go with me," Akihiko said with a victorious grin. He glanced at his beloved's face and admired the pink dusting his cheeks. Putting his hand under Misaki's chin, he tilted the younger male's head to kiss him.

Eyes closed at the contact, a moment of intimacy created by the gentleness of Akihiko's actions. Misaki whimpered silently as the other's tongue entered his mouth and let the visitor gratify him. A moan was drawn from his lips and he started to kiss back, moving his tongue around. The way Akihiko kissed him made his entire body tremble.

Akihiko moved his hands over Misaki's torso to caress him. When he found the rim of the brunet's shirt, he slipped his hands inside the fabric and moved upwards again. His fingertips brushed against two soft nipples, causing Misaki to gasp in surprise.

"W-wait a second! What are you doing?"

"I need to fill up on Misaki now that I've finished work," Akihiko purred as he pinched the pink buds.

"Usagi-san, we are outside! Someone might see us!" The young male yelped as Akihiko lifted him and began to walk back inside the penthouse. "No, put me down! I want to see the fireworks."

The author furrowed his brows, but then focused on Misaki again. "You leave me no choice then. I'll just have to take you right here."

"We can't do it here. What about—"

"Don't worry," Akihiko whispered in a loving voice as he put the other down, "No one will notice us here." As he said this, his fingers began to stroke Misaki's skin again, paying extra attention to his nipples. The coldness of his hands made the nubs grow hard quickly and he smirked victoriously when Misaki shut his eyes.

"A-ahh…"

While one hand proceeded pleasuring the young man, the other grabbed one of the chairs resting against the wall. After some struggling, Akihiko managed to get the chair onto the ground single-handedly. He then retracted both of his hands and stepped away from Misaki to make him sit down. Misaki stared at him in confusion, but didn't speak and watched how Akihiko brought their faces closer for another kiss.

Within a few seconds, the kiss had changed from tender to longing by the dominance of the author's tongue. As if to plunder the other's greatest treasures, that strong muscle was exploring every bump and crevice until Misaki could no longer stop his own tongue. They both moaned in each other's mouths while they battled. Akihiko's hands pushed up the shirt before they slipped into Misaki's shorts and groped his member through his underwear. The friction left Misaki breathless and he broke the kiss with a gasp.

Akihiko grinned as Misaki writhed beneath him and eyed his partially exposed body. His skin looked remarkably white in the moonlight. The man licked his lips and then left a trail of saliva from Misaki's chest to his abdomen. Misaki mewled and his fingers tangled in the other's hair.

"Ha! Nhh…ah!"

"You like that?" Akihiko asked in a teasing manner as he licked Misaki's belly, "You're getting very hard down here." He squeezed the bulge in the brunet's clothes harder, earning a gasp from his victim. His mouth kept traveling lower while he pulled down the pants and boxers Misaki was wearing. Catching sight of that energetic flesh, he seductively brought his lips to the tip.

Misaki blushed and melted into his chair when Akihiko put his mouth on him. He watched through half-lidded eyes how the other sucked on the head of his length and unconsciously pushed Akihiko's head down a little. Each part of his body was urging his lover to take more into his mouth.

As expected, Akihiko gladly complied and dipped his head lower to slide Misaki's cock all the way into his mouth. There was a pulsing inside his mouth as he licked up and down the shaft. From the way Misaki was panting and pushing him down, he could tell the young male was enjoying it a lot. Then again, Misaki had never not appreciated the pleasure Akihiko's mouth provided.

Aside from Misaki's moans, the only sound that could be heard was the distant traffic. If it wasn't for the fact that couple was getting it on outside, it would have been their usual nightly lovemaking. Misaki couldn't deny that this time was special; he was able to see the stars decorating the night sky so clearly. It gave him a feeling of freedom, but at the same time he was kept in place by Akihiko's strong body, drowning in the pleasure he received.

Watching that beautiful face redden, Akihiko moaned around his lover's arousal. Misaki's pleasure always intensified his own. A bulge had formed into his pants as he listened to the lovely sound of Misaki's voice.

The act of oral gratification continued as the author engulfed Misaki's cock entirely, leaving not a single inch of the delicious flesh exposed to the air. Misaki showed his appreciation by arching his back and emitting a wanton moan filled with desire.

Akihiko hummed while he devoured Misaki's manhood, completely entranced by the taste that lingered there. Misaki's body was sweet and delicious all over. It evoked the hunger within Akihiko. He needed more of his beloved partner. Lifting Misaki's hips, he retracted his mouth and pulled off his clothing. When the brunet whined quietly in protest, he chuckled and brought his own fingers to his lips.

When the digits disappeared into Akihiko's mouth, Misaki tried to bite back the moan as he witnessed the erotic gesture. The way his lover wetted his fingers spurred him on more than he thought it should, but he was enjoying it nonetheless. Manhood twitching in excitement, he was relieved when Akihiko brought his mouth back to his cock while pulling his fingers out of his mouth.

It took Misaki by surprise when his legs were pushed up and his entrance was exposed. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment as fingers studied how the muscles tightened and relaxed. A single digit began circling around his opening and then entered the hot cavern with a small stab.

"Nhhaa!" Jolts of pleasure coursed through Misaki's nerves as the finger worked its way inside. It was moving in and out with tiny thrusts, yet the feeling was overwhelmingly powerful. The finger dug in deeper, jabbing the walls within and eliciting high-pitched moans from the young man.

The heat inside Akihiko's mouth and around his finger were satisfying, working as an aphrodisiac. Sucking his lover off harder, he inserted another finger into Misaki's opening and smirked in delight when the brunet moaned out in sheer pleasure. He fingered him faster, making scissoring motions with his fingers while his tongue lapped up the juices on Misaki's hardness.

"Oh, Usagi-san…let go now! I'm going to—_ahh_!" Misaki couldn't finish his sentence as Akihiko found his prostate and stabbed the spot roughly, sending him over the edge. His body jerked while he sprayed into the other's mouth, moaning Akihiko's name repeatedly and clenching the armrests of the chair. His hips bucked upwards, but Akihiko accepted this without any complaint.

After sucking Misaki dry, Akihiko released the younger's member with a soft 'pop' and swallowed the slightly bitter juice greedily. He continued to press the sweet spot within Misaki's tight body and was satisfied with the beautiful, longing moan that fell from his lips.

"Aaahh!"

"Misaki…" Akihiko purred in reply, his eyes focused on the other's face. Seeing that look of complete ecstasy in those mossy orbs, he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He gave his lover a few more moments to enjoy his fingers before retracting them. Misaki's eyes watched him questioningly yet desperately, as if he needed Akihiko inside of him right there and then.

The thought of Misaki in such an aroused state brought out Akihiko's raging libido. The novelist undid his trousers swiftly and pushed his clothing down, kicking it off. He then positioned himself in between those slim legs and gazed directly into Misaki's eyes.

"I want to put it in," he said huskily, smearing his pre-cum over his erection. Lining his dick up with Misaki's pucker hole, he was ready to push it in when he heard a loud pang coming from behind. Looking up, he glanced over his shoulder to see a burst of colors in the sky.

"Ah, the fireworks show has begun," Misaki whispered in weak enthusiasm. An angelic smile found its way to his lush lips, and Akihiko felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight.

Enchanted by his lover, Akihiko lifted him out of his seat and carried him back to the low brick wall surrounding the balcony. When he put Misaki down, they both had a perfect view on the fireworks. At the same time, Misaki's body was hidden from the outside world by the bricks, protecting his naked lower body.

Misaki blushed as he felt that tall, strong body behind him. He placed his hands on top of the bricks for support and then looked up as more fireworks lit up the sky. Hands gripped his hips gently, but Misaki didn't feel any of it.

"It looks so pretty," he said, smiling happily as he watched the explosions of bright colors, "I love fireworks."

"Well, I love _you_…" Akihiko replied, bringing his lips to Misaki's ear, "…and I'm about to make you feel that love, so now's not the time to get distracted." He grinned wolfishly and positioned his cock, penetrating the other slowly.

"Haa! Nhh—ahhh!"

Akihiko groaned and closed his eyes, Misaki's sounds of pleasure turning him on even more. The younger male's insides were burning with heat and milking the life out of his length, but it was amazing. He loved being connected with Misaki in this way and cherished every moment of it. It sounded as though he wasn't the only one who enjoyed it; Misaki's loud moans proved how enraptured the brunet was. Akihiko forced himself to open his eyes so he could examine the other's reactions more.

It was like a small piece of heaven for Akihiko to touch. Misaki's body responded perfectly and the way Misaki's lips parted in bliss was a wonderful sight to behold. The fireworks failed to catch his attention even for a split second; Akihiko was only caring about Misaki.

"U-Usagi-san…ah!"

Purring into Misaki's ear, the author used his fingertips to caress the younger one's stomach. The velvety skin beneath his fingers seemed to tingle, which turned out to be caused by Misaki's shivering.

"You're so cute, _Misaki_." The brunet's name came out as a moan, causing the latter to blush visibly.

"D-don't say that, you idiot!"

"Why not? It's the truth." Akihiko's tongue darted out and left a trail down Misaki's neck. "No matter how many times I have done this to you, it's obvious that you're still embarrassed about it all."

Misaki whimpered, fearing that he would scream if he opened his mouth to speak. Even though Akihiko had assured that they wouldn't be seen, he was still afraid of people discovering that they were doing _that_ on their balcony. However, he also felt excited about having sex outdoors since they hadn't tried it before. Of course Akihiko had taken him in his car several times, but this was somehow different.

The thoughts slipped away when Akihiko located Misaki's prostate with a deeper thrust. The young man had to put his hand over his mouth to muffle the cry coming from his lips, but Akihiko didn't seem to hold back at all. Instead of being slow and gentle, the man pounded into him with a steady rhythm of fast thrusts. Low groans and gasps were audible.

"Don't do that," Akihiko commanded in a sultry voice, "I want to hear you." He frowned when Misaki shook his head, but then began to smirk as he plunged into the other roughly. The sudden move surprised Misaki, drawing an even louder moan from him.

"_Aaahh!_"

"That's much better."

"Y-you jerk!" Misaki muttered irritably, "I—nhh…"

The smirk changed into a smile as Akihiko heard his lover. His lips latched on to Misaki's neck and sucked on it softly. The skin became red with small hickeys, marked by Akihiko's teeth and lips. The man bucked his hips harder into the constricting heat and groaned hoarsely.

"I love you," he said as he released the skin from his hungry mouth.

Trembling from the intensity, Misaki tried to look at the fireworks. He could only faintly see the bright colorful circles decorate the sky and even the sounds of the explosions could hardly reach him. All he could do was grip the brick wall tighter while Akihiko made love to him. His cock was achingly hard from all the impulses, but he tried to ignore the painful pulsing.

Akihiko sensed how close his lover was and quickened his pace. His grip on Misaki's hips tightened, a moan falling from his lips at the softness of his skin. Although Misaki's body seemed so delicate, the brunet hardly complained about pain the next morning. Either his youthful pride prevented him from saying anything, or he loved it too much to even care about the pain.

"Ahh, Usagi-san, I'm coming!" Misaki exclaimed as he climaxed. His semen spurted out, dirtying the brick wall in front of him. A moan came from behind as Akihiko came inside of him, and Misaki gasped as he felt the other's juice fill him up. Akihiko pulled out slowly and wrapped his arms around him.

"It wouldn't surprise me if the neighbors below heard you," the author said as he snickered.

Misaki's face turned from red to an even brighter shade. "Shut up!" he spat, "This is all your fault to begin with."

"I know." Pulling his lover closer, Akihiko kissed his left cheek. The sweet gesture made Misaki smile a little. Looking up, he saw the last colors of the fireworks fade into the dark sky. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that they didn't get the chance to visit the festival. After all, it didn't matter where he was as long as Akihiko was there with him.

* * *

**I picked the summer festival, because it seemed like a nice occasion for sex on the balcony xD**

**Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
